


Taut

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Song and Silva work through a bit of tension





	Taut

**Author's Note:**

> The G rating is not a lie

“Are you sure?”  Silva glances up, hesitating just before she reaches Song’s side.  “I can understand if…”

Song takes a deep breath, gathering every ounce of courage that she has.  “If it’s with you, I don’t mind.” She smiles, hoping she sounds more confident than she feels.

A look of surprise appears on Silva’s face, a light flush coloring her cheeks.  Her expression brightens and Silva carefully shifts closer until their shoulders brush.  “I’m a little nervous, I didn’t think you would be interested.”

“Of course I am.”  The casual closeness sends a thrill through Song and she bites her lip, trying to keep herself from leaning even closer.

Silva’s eyes light up even more and her hand comes to rest on Song’s until she can lace their fingers together and squeeze softly.  “That makes me happy.”

The gentle touch catches Song off guard and she is at a loss for words as Silva shifts even closer.  It takes a moment for her mind to catch up with what is happening and Song inhales sharply as Silva is suddenly sitting behind her, pressed up against her back.  Her arms wrap around Song’s waist and her chin comes to rest on Song’s shoulder in a way that feels far too natural.

An embarrassed laugh escapes from Silva, tickling against Song’s ear.  “It might be a little awkward.”

Song nods, not quite trusting herself to speak.

After a moment, Silva begins to move, her hands trailing lower and Song shivers.  Silva takes her time, humming lightly under her breath whenever she discovers something new.  She pauses her movements, waiting.

With a shaky breath, Song reaches out, letting Silva direct her through the motions.  Her cheeks flush at the intimate contact but soon she finds herself falling into the rhythm and following Silva’s lead.

“That’s it.”  Silva’s fingers brush against her wrist, making Song’s pulse race.  “You’re doing great.”

Before she can respond, there is a loud knock against the door and Song stiffens, her fingers growing clumsy.

“Are you two done yet?”  It’s Cucouroux, impatiently shaking the door from the other side.

Silva jolts at the sudden question, pressing closer in a way that makes Song’s breath catch.  Somehow, Silva’s hands manage to remain steady and Song is grateful, not quite sure she would know what to do if Silva had pulled back.

Clearing her throat, Silva manages to answer even as Cucouroux continues to rattle the door.  “Just a little longer…”

Cucouroux lets out a loud huff but seems to accept that as the area soon quiets down.

Song can feel her eyes falling shut as Silva quickens her pace.  With a few more quick flicks, everything comes together and Song finds herself relaxing back against Silva with a quiet sigh.  Her heart is still racing and her cheeks are no doubt even redder than before, but Silva’s warmth is all too tempting to resist in this moment.

A sense of giddiness rushes through Song.  Just moments ago, the gun had been in various pieces.  But now it was whole, everything falling right into place.  And she had had a hand in helping to put it all together 

"We've been together for quite a while now."

A soft clunk echoes through the room and Song opens her eyes to see Silva has set the weapon down.  Her hand traces over it, a pleased smile showing on her face. 

“Thank you.”  Silva gathers Song in a gentle hug.  “I know guns aren’t exactly your specialty, but it means a lot that you let me teach you what all goes into piecing it together.”  

“I enjoyed seeing this side of you.”  Song manages to keep her voice steady as she speaks.  She may not have understood everything, but she always enjoys spending time together with Silva.  Watching her face as she explained everything and learning the easy way she worked with her weapon had a certain charm of its own after all.

Silva laughs lightly, but continues to hold Song close.  “I could teach you more if you like.”

The hopeful note in her voice makes Song smile and she stays right where she is, content to listen to whatever Silva would like to share.  Resting her hand on top of Silva’s, Song smiles. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
